Novos Olimpianos
by Victoria Weasley Mellark
Summary: COMPLETA! Uma campista, uma traidora e uma guerra. Profecias, traições e retornos. E um amor, também.
1. Monstros me atacam na escola

**01 - Monstros me atacam na escola**

- Vamos, é rápido, você só precisa FAZER UM GOL! - Minha amiga, Monica, conversava (Leia-se gritava) comigo, no jogo de handebol da Educação Física no meu amado colégio. Ela é muito competitiva.

- Aham, claro, claro. - Fiz o que fazia sempre: a ignorei. Não sabia jogar, pra que raios iria ficar me cansando? Não mesmo, obrigada. AH! Que falta de educação a minha. Nem me apresentei, oh poxa. Certo... Meu nome é Victoria, oi, oi, olá. Tenho uns 12 anos, e moro em Londres! Ultimamente minha vida não está lá muito... Normal, digamos. Como se ela tivesse sido normal algum dia! Haha. Na verdade eu sou órfã, e não sei bem como meus pais morreram. Só morreram. E então fui mandada para um orfanato, e a família da minha amiga (Leia-se irmã de criação) me adotou, e moro com ela desde que me lembro. Seu nome é Bruna, e ela também é londrina, e estudamos na mesma escola, enfim. A diferença é que ela estuda mais do que eu. Continuando... Minha vida esses tempos não está muito normal. Toda hora, todo minuto, eu vejo algo estranho, e penso que ele está tentando me atacar. Bruna também vê isso, sente, sei lá, só sei que sabemos. A aula de Educação Física acabou e fomos para a sala de aula, ajeitei-me na cadeira, e a nossa coordenadora entrou, com uma cara não muito feliz. Droga, odeio caras tristes.

- Bem... Eu sinto informar a vocês que a professora de Ciências não trabalha mais nesta instituição (N/A: Diz se eu não falei bonito? Parei...). E então, quero que conheçam a mais nova professora de Ciências de vocês: a Sra. Stewart.

Olhei bem pra cara dessa mulher... É, ela pode até ser simpática. Era alta, e bem, não sei definir muito bem a cor do seu cabelo. Tá mais pra ruivo. Ela olhou para a sala, e olhou pra mim. Seu olhar se demorou em mim... E na Bruna. O que eu fiz? Enfim, a coordenadora falou mais algumas coisas que eu não fiz questão de entender, e saiu da sala. Sra. Stewart começou a se apresentar, conversar com os alunos, toda aquela coisa de professor novato. Todo mundo gostou dela, pelo menos foi o que eu achei, e ela começou a explicar o assunto, que eu não sabia qual era. Não fiz questão de entender. E é complicado prestar atenção, sabe? As letras ficam... Estranhas. Não contei? Tenho TDAH e Dislexia. Bruna também tem. Coincidência? Acho que sim. Tínhamos duas aulas dela, e depois fomos liberados. Eu conversava alguma coisa não importante com a Bruna, quando num súbito, a Sra. Stewart correu para a porta e a fechou.

- Vocês não irão sair dessa sala, queridas. - Ela sorriu pra gente. Ironia pura aquele sorriso. Medo. Muito medo. E então... Eu não sei descrever o que aconteceu ali. Ela virou algum tipo de monstro, eu sei lá! Geralmente eu apago da minha memória coisas ruins.

- O QUE É AQUILO? - Bruna gritou a plenos pulmões. Olhei pro lado, e vi as coisas mais horríveis e feias da minha vida. Sério. Pareciam... Ah, minha nossa.

- Não me chame assim! - Sra. Stewart (Ou o que fosse ela reclamou) - Vocês acham que poderiam fugir de mim por muito tempo, huh? Eu sei o que vocês são! Eu ouvi profecias e mais profecias ao seu respeito - Ela apontou pra mim - e ao seu respeito! - Apontou pra Bruna, que tinha aquele olhar de _"não estou nervosa... que mentira!"_ e se esquivava o quanto podia da Sra. Stewart.

- Profecias? - Eu ri. - Você anda lendo muito Harry Potter!

- Você é uma mocinha muito atrevida... Mas não se preocupe. Cuidarei de você. - Prefiro ser cuidada por, sei lá, a Monica me parece bem melhor nessas horas, tirando o fato de que ela é uma... Louca? Sra. Stewart começou a me dar golpes, com suas garras afiadas, e eu me esquivava. O melhor que podia fazer. Aliás, de onde saíram aquelas garras mesmo? Bruna jogou uma cadeira contra ela, e a Sra. Stewart a despedaçou. Se ela fez aquilo com uma cadeira, imagina o que poderia fazer comigo? Tremi. Comecei a correr, e o máximo que pensei em fazer foi tentar abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Porcaria.

- Querida... Não tente correr. Hoje você morre. - Ela me lançou um olhar maligno e malvado. Olhei pra Bruna. Ela estava com aquela mesma cara de _não estou com medo_. De repente, as paredes da minha sala desabaram. Mais uma reforma para a escola!

- Vocês duas, corram. Eu fico aqui e, bem, protejo vocês. - Uma garota loira com olhos cinzas destruíra a parede da minha escola.

- Mas quem é você, finalmente? - Bruna perguntou, tomando fôlego. Ela se assustou com o baque.

- Eu sou Annabeth Chase. Vocês duas, saiam daqui agora. - Não pensamos duas vezes. Começamos a correr e trombamos com um menino, garoto, sei lá, segurando uma espada enorme. Desviamos daquela coisa e corremos, sei lá, o bastante até trombarmos com uma menina vestindo roupas punk-rock.

- Ah, olá. Vocês duas, fiquem comigo. Eu irei protegê-las e enfim, vocês duas saberão disso melhor quando chegarem ao Acampamento.

- Mas que Acampamento? - Naquela hora eu já não estava entendendo nada.

- Ora, vocês não sabem? O Acampamento Meio-Sangue! - Ela disse como se fosse óbvio. - Vocês duas são meio-sangues! Agora vamos sair daqui.

Ela nos puxou para algum tipo de táxi, e ficamos esperando a garota loira e o menino da espada entrar no táxi, ou o que fosse aquilo. Comecei a ficar tonta, como uma barata que acabou de ser pisoteada. E então desmaiei.

N/A: Oi? Eco? Estou no vácuo? Enfim, fic planejada após surtos na aula de Educação Física. O nome da minha colega REALMENTE é Bruna, e a outra foi inspirada numa maníaca colorida (Troquei seu nome porque não simpatizo com ele, há!). Enfim, espero que leiam, e mandem rewins ou coisa do tipo, sabe, eu iria ficar realmente feliz. Então ta. Tchau e leiam, ok? Rs

AVISO: Nessa fic a Thalia não é caçadora. Ela aparece na hora da missão, e depois vai embora. Simples assim.


	2. Agora já sei quem é meu pai

**02 - Agora já sei quem é meu pai**

Estava tonta. Não me lembrava de nada, só de uma mulher horrível me perseguindo e uns três seres humanos salvando eu e a minha amiguinha do perigo. Esqueci-me até o nome da mulher. Eu disse, apago coisas ruins da minha mente com facilidade. Senti uma coisa gelada no meu rosto, deduzi que era água. Dei um pulo.

- Precisava isso, Bruna?

- Não sei. Mas foi divertido. - Ela sorriu e saiu da... Enfermaria, ou o que aquilo fosse. Assim que Bruna passou pela porta, a garota loira de olhos azuis vinha falar comigo. Oi? Eu não te conheço, beijos.

- Eu sou Annabeth Chase. - Ela disse, direta. Caso ela não saiba, existe _'oi'_ e _'olá'_, as palavrinhas mágicas. - Precisamos conversar, Victoria.

- Pode falar. - Me ajeitei no colchão e a escutei.

- Bem, era pra eu estar falando com você e Bruna ao mesmo tempo. Mas você desmaiou, então conversamos com ela antes. Você é uma meio-sangue.

- Meio de quem menina? - Não entendi.

- Meio-sangue. Você é filha de uma mortal, a sua mãe, no caso, com um deus.

- A minha mãe morreu, eu nem sei quem ela é! - Rebati.

- Isso foi só uma história inventada para... Digamos, acalmar a situação. Sua mãe ainda está viva, só não quis te criar, e foi inventada essa história da morte de seus pais, Victoria.

- E quem é meu pai?

- Não sabemos ainda. Não sabemos quem é o seu pai, e quem é o pai de Bruna. Ele terá que lhe reclamar, e então saberemos quem ele é. - Ela parou para ver se eu ia falar algo, mas fiquei quieta. Ela continuou. - Enfim, esse é o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, para como eu disse, filhos de mortais e deuses. No momento estamos passando por situações difíceis. Luke quer invadir o Acampamento, e precisamos unir nossas forças e lutar contra ele. E ele não está sozinho, está acompanhado das pessoas que são unidas a ele, naturalmente, e de duas novas assistentes.

- Que são...?

- Miley e Frankie. Não sabemos de onde ou nem quando elas surgiram, só sei que elas apareceram e vão ajudar Luke na sua invasão. Não podemos permitir isso.

- Hm. - Suspirei. - Acho que você tem muita coisa para me contar, Annabeth.

Então ela se acomodou na cadeira e me contou toda a história do Acampamento, digamos assim, começando pelo 'roubo' de um raio. Eu sei lá que raio é esse.

Annabeth finalmente terminou de me contar a história, e me puxou para o café da manhã. Era de manhã? Eu nem percebi. Estavam todos organizados, sentadinhos, bonitinhos tomando seu café, huh, não seria desse jeito no meu colégio. Annabeth murmurou algo como _'você ficará no chalé 11'_, mas eu não fiz questão de escutar. Estava ocupada admirando o Acampamento. É um lugar muito bonito!

- Venha, vamos comer, Victoria. - Bruna apareceu atrás de mim, e nós nos sentamos junto com os campistas do chalé 11, eu acho. Fizemos um brinde aos deuses e depois todos se levantaram e jogaram parte da comida no fogo.

- Porque estamos fazendo isso, Annabeth? - Perguntei.

- Oferenda aos deuses. Eles gostam do cheiro. - Ela pegou parte de sua comida, despejou no fogo e murmurou algo relacionado à Atena. Agora era a minha vez...

- Bem, eu não sei como fazer isso. Mas seja quem você for, apareça e vire meu amigo, ou fique bem longe. Não gosto de mentiras, e é bem chato depois de 12 anos descobrir que você tem um pai e uma mãe, quando lhe dizem que não. Então apareça e venha conversar comigo, prometo que serei... Simpática. - Derramei parte da comida no fogo.

Logo após eu ter feito isso, o Sol começou a brilhar. A brilhar muito, mesmo. Todos olharam para mim (Eu estava no foguinho legal!), e pro Sol. Quíron, o instrutor do Acampamento, foi falar comigo.

- Então você é a novata, Victoria?

- Aham. Essa é a Bruna. - Olhei pra Bruna, olhei pra Quíron, sorri.

- Nós já conversamos. - Que cara direto. - A questão é: seu pai acabou de lhe reclamar.

- E quem é ele, posso saber?

- Deve. - Ele olhou pra mim e suspirou. - Seu pai é Apolo, deus do Sol.

- Ele que venha conversar comigo. - Murmurei. - Bruna já descobriu quem é o pai dela?

- Ainda não. Espero que ele me reclame logo, né... - Bruna disse, se intrometendo. Adoro quando fazem isso (Ironia manda um oi).

Desliguei-me da conversa (Geralmente faço isso) e comecei a observar o Acampamento. Ainda tinham pessoas tomando seu café, outras estavam reunidas, conversando, jogando arco-e-flecha (Jogando? Nem sei), enfim. Olhei para o lado esquerdo e vi o garoto da espada, cujo nome eu não sei, conversando com a Annabeth. Ele parecia estar bem chateado, mas eu não precisava me importar com ele. Não agora. Meu pai é Apolo, e eu acho que preciso ter uma conversinha com ele. E já. Quíron murmurou algo como _'você precisa pegar suas coisas e sair do Chalé 11'_, assenti e fiz isso. Quíron me acompanhou até o Chalé 7, meu novo lar.

- Bem vinda ao Chalé 7, Victoria.

Muito lindo, só isso que eu tenho a dizer. O Chalé 7 é como se fosse feito, sei lá, de ouro, e meus olhos doíam por causa do seu... Brilho? Arrumei minhas coisas e saí, Quíron havia me pedido para ser breve, porque era a hora de capturar a bandeira. Nunca joguei isso antes, mas é divertido aprender. _Se_ eu não for um fracasso, como no handebol, futebol e afins. Percebi que tinha algo atrás de mim. Sempre percebo coisas assim. Olhei pra trás.

- Você me pediu para conversar, e eu vim. Vamos, comece a falar! - Ele sorriu. - Gostou da rima?

- Olá, papai. Quanto tempo.


	3. Reencontro um velho amigo

**03 - Reencontro um velho amigo **

- Então... - Apolo começou. - Vim te procurar, porque você queria conversar...

- Por favor, pare de rimar! - Ele olhou com uma expressão estranha pra mim. - Odeio rimas desde que me entendo por gente.

- Ahn, claro. Então, sobre o que você quer falar comigo?

- Quem é a minha mãe? Porque você não me contou logo que era meu pai? E que história é essa de deuses e afins? Achei que isso tudo não existia.

- Sua mãe morreu, essa parte da história é verdade. - Ele sorriu. - E não é bem simples você chegar para alguém e dizer _'oi, eu sou um deus do Olimpo, sou seu pai, parabéns, venha para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue que é o seu lugar'_, não é bem comum coisas assim acontecerem.

- Oh, claro, desculpa. Mas enfim. Conversamos depois? Vou capturar a bandeira agora. - Sorri. Não queria mais conversar, isso me irritou.

- OK. Eu achei que você queria conversar, mas você tem que capturar a bandeira... - Por favor, não rime! - Então eu vou correr um pouquinho na esteira.

Ele se levantou e saiu, me deixando com uma cara de tacho horrível. E que rimas são aquelas? Eu odeio rimas. Fui procurar Bruna, ela estava conversando com Quíron. Não iria atrapalhar. O garoto da espada (Cujo nome eu ainda não sabia!) se aproximou de mim e ficou andando. Olhei pra ele, e ele não tinha uma expressão lá tão feliz.

- Victoria, certo?

- Desde que nasci.

- O Capture a Bandeira foi cancelado. Cronos está agindo. Está tendo uma reunião na Casa Grande, há muitas coisas que você deveria saber. Venha comigo. - Ele saiu correndo e me puxou, eu precisava fazer aquela bendita pergunta.

- Ei! - Gritei. Ele parou e olhou para mim. - Qual é o seu nome?

- Percy Jackson. Não temos muito tempo!

Ele me puxou e saímos correndo para a Casa Grande. Estavam todos lá. Quem eu conhecia e alguns que eu não fazia ideia de quem eram. E então Quíron começou a falar.

- Bem, todos vocês devem saber que Cronos não desistiu. Ele, bem, ele voltou, acompanhado de Miley e Frankie, que nós não sabemos quem elas são. Creio eu que são filhas de deuses menores, que se uniram a Cronos nessa nova... Vingança, digamos assim.

- E o que você vai fazer sobre isso? - Uma menina não muito simpática perguntou.

- Clarisse, já estamos agindo. Estamos treinando os campistas para o caso de uma invasão, todos se comprometeram a ajudar como podem. E estou organizando uma missão, porque, bem, nós precisamos estar alerta, em todo o caso.

- Acho que quem deveria liderar essa missão é a Victoria. - Bruna disse num sobressalto. - Estou falando sério! Bem, eu estou faz muito tempo aqui, e venho protegendo-a de tudo o que acontece, e ela é uma meio-sangue muito especial, e...

- Espera. - A interrompi. - Você já é campista?

- Sim. - Ela sorriu. Algo estranho de se ver. - E, bem, fui para Londres para te proteger! Quíron e o sr. D já desconfiavam que você é uma meio-sangue... Só precisávamos ter certeza. - Ela esperou pra ver se eu iria interromper, mas não interrompi. - Ela é uma meio-sangue muito poderosa!

- Nós sabemos sim, Bruna. E já lhe confiamos cinco missões, portanto... Agora é a vez de Victoria. Ela será a líder da missão.

- Mas eu nem sei o que é uma missão! - Disse sem pensar.

- Ela está certa, Quíron. Você acha que devemos confiar uma missão deste porte a uma novata? - Annabeth interferiu, deixando Percy bem confuso.

- Não se preocupe. Victoria irá liderar a missão. Agora ela precisa consultar o Oráculo, sim? - Ele me pegou pelo braço e foi me levando até o tal Oráculo, me deixando muito confusa.

Percebi que Bruna estava indo falar com Annabeth. Elas falavam coisas sobre _'ela nunca terá cinco missões' _ou _'o que Quíron estava pensando?'_. Annabeth disse alguma coisa sobre um tal de Luke... Mas não pude perceber o que era, porque estava na hora. Eu tinha que ver o Oráculo, e não achei isso lá uma coisa muito confortável, então apaguei da minha mente.

- E então, Victoria, como foi? - Bruna, Annabeth, Quíron, sr. D e mais alguns campistas me perguntavam.

- Ele disse algo sobre uma profecia. E eu terei que recitá-la, algo do tipo. Vou liderar a missão. - Disse, e pude ver uma Annabeth sorridente, por qual motivo não sei.

- E qual é a profecia? - Quíron perguntou.

- _"Ao Norte você irá, e de lá um não irá retornar. A um lugar sombrio você voltará, e lá um irá ficar. Você terá uma surpresa, alguém é da realeza. Um amigo tentará te matar, mas com o golpe final, você sobreviverá"_. Não gostei muito dessa parte do amigo que irá me matar.

- "Mas com o golpe final, você sobreviverá". Pense nisso. - Percy apareceu atrás de mim, com uma garota ruiva muito alegre.

- Meu nome é Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Me chame de Rachel. - Ela sorriu e me cumprimentou.

- Olá, Rachel. - Pude ver que ela e Percy estavam abraçados, então eles eram... Namorados? Bem, acho que sim.

- Não temos tempo para apresentações, Rachel. - Quíron interrompeu. - Estamos numa situação crítica. Cronos voltou, e... - Sr. D interrompeu Quíron.

- Cronos NÃO voltou! Luke voltou! Sem Cronos, Quíron. Enfim, quem você levará em sua missão, Victoria?

- Acho que já me decidi. - O Oráculo havia me explicado algumas coisas sobre missões... Tenso. - Bruna, Annabeth e Percy.

- Certo, então. Precisamos preparar tudo para vocês partirem e... - Quíron foi interrompido por uma voz, que eu já conhecia.

- Victoria? - Olhei pra trás e me surpreendi. Era Nico Di Angelo. Antes de me transferirem de orfanato, eu fiquei num mesmo orfanato que ele. Depois fui transferida. - Não sabia que era meio-sangue.

- Nem eu sabia sobre você! - Ele disse, feliz.

- Onde está Bianca? Quero falar com ela! - Disse, feliz. A expressão de Nico mudou rapidamente.

- Bianca morreu, faz um tempo.

- Oh, desculpe. Eu não sabia.

- Não faz mal. - Sorri. - Então você vai liderar a missão?

- Sim! - Me virei para Quíron. - Posso levar Nico?

- Mas... Victoria! - Quíron olhou bravo pra mim. - Quatro? Não! Três é o número perfeito. Você me lembra a Annabeth, na sua primeira missão...

- Quíron, eu quero levar Nico.

- Tanto faz. Vamos preparar a partida de vocês.

Quíron saiu com sr. D e foram conversar algo, resolver, sei lá. Annabeth, Bruna, Percy e Nico vieram até mim.

- Porque você quis me levar? - Nico perguntou, confuso.

- Eu não sei. Realmente não sei. Mas sinto que você pode ser importante nessa missão, Nico. - Respondi com toda a minha sinceridade.

- Então ótimo. Vamos arrumar nossas coisas, a hora da partida está chegando. - Annabeth, após dizer isso, saiu com Bruna e foram arrumar suas coisas, apesar de que elas são de chalés diferentes, enfim. Percy foi conversar com Rachel, que é a sua namorada, creio eu, e eu me dirigi ao Chalé 7 para pegar minhas coisas.

Eu tinha 13 anos, e estava liderando a minha primeira missão. Em dois dias eu descobri que meu pai é Apolo e que eu sou uma meio-sangue. Que mudança.


	4. Um sonho e uma traidora

**04 - Um sonho e uma traidora**

Acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça. A mudança ainda era demais pra mim! Em poucos dias eu tinha descoberto uma parte da minha vida, que bem, eu nem mesma sabia que existia. Olhei pro lado e Lee Fletcher roncava que nem um porco. Percebi que era de madrugada, resmunguei e voltei a dormir. Tive um sonho bem estranho...

_Eu estava numa sala ampla e mal iluminada, deu pra perceber que ninguém ali notava a minha presença. Um garoto alto e loiro conversava com uma menina de cabelos longos, e deu pra perceber que eles discutiam._

_- Você não entende... - A menina começou dizendo._

_- Entendo sim! Eu liderei essa missão! Eu servi ao senhor Cronos, Miley! Não você! Eu preciso liderar... Eu sei que sim. - O loiro dizia. _

_- Você falou com... Bem, com a loira irritante do Acampamento? - A tal da Miley perguntou. Percebi que havia mais uma menina na sala, de cabelos curtos. _

_- Não a chame assim! - O loiro repreendeu-a. - E sim, falei com ela. Tudo sob controle. Ela estará nos informando de qualquer coisa que aconteça no Acampamento. Qualquer coisa. Finalmente consegui convencê-la, a Annabeth, a se unir a nós. Que menina teimosa... - O loiro calou a boca rapidamente. A menina de cabelos curtos levantou-se e o repreendeu._

_- Cale a boca, seu estúpido! - Ela disse. - Não estamos sozinhos. Ela está nos vigiando... - E então apontou pra mim. Ela começou a caminhar na minha direção..._

E eu acordei. Suada e tremendo. Então eu tinha acabado de, sei lá, profetizar ou escutar uma conversa do triozinho mais odiado pelos meio-sangues? Eu precisava contar isso a alguém.

Olhei pro lado e Lee Fletcher não estava mais roncando. Ele não estava mais no quarto, nem nenhum filho ou filha de Apolo, por assim dizer. Eu estava sozinha. Arrumei-me e saí, precisava falar com Quíron. Bruna conversava animadamente com Annabeth; esta por sua vez lançou-me um olhar que me deu medo. Desviei meu olhar do dela e fui sentar-me com Rachel, que era mais simpática do que as outras pessoas, por assim dizer. Desde que cheguei ao Acampamento, Bruna literalmente estava me ignorando, e sempre estava com Annabeth, que por sinal é uma traidora das boas.

- Olá, Victoria! - Rachel disse sorrindo. - Você sabe por que fizeram essa reunião de emergência aqui?

- Reunião de emergência? Não sei de nada, Rachel, desculpe.

- Oh, tudo bem, sem problemas. Você viu o Percy, ou o Grover? Preciso falar com eles.

- Acho que também preciso falar com eles, Rachel. - Disse me levantando. - Vamos procurá-los.

Precisava falar com Percy sobre o sonho que tive. Ele talvez pudesse me ajudar, e eu torcia para que sim. Não conseguia imaginar Annabeth como uma espiã ou coisa do tipo. Rachel e eu fomos procurá-los no lugar mais óbvio que podia existir. O Chalé 3. E não ficamos nem um pouquinho surpresas quando vimo-los lá, conversando e bebendo Coca. Bem, Percy estava bebendo Coca. Grover estava... Comendo a latinha.

- Ah, Percy, que saudades! - Rachel pulou no pescoço dele e eles se beijaram. Ai que grude.

- Rachel! - Ele sorriu. - Olá Victoria, fazendo companhia a Rachel?

- Sim, Percy! - Sorri. - E na verdade eu queria falar com você, sobre um assunto não muito confortável...

- Sobre? - Ele rapidamente se sentou, abraçando Rachel. Grover se ajeitou e quis escutar também.

- Tive um sonho... Nesse sonho eu estava numa sala, e eu escutava três pessoas conversando... Na verdade, duas discutindo e uma sentada, calada. Era um menino loiro, uma garota que pelo que eu deduzi se chamava Miley, e uma de cabelos curtos.

- O loiro é Luke. Tenho certeza. - Percy disse isso, e Rachel estremeceu. - Sobre o que eles conversavam?

- Sobre uma liderança de missão, eu acho. Miley dizia para Luke que ele não entendia... Alguma coisa, e então ela perguntou... - Limpei a garganta. - Perguntou se Luke tinha falado com Annabeth sobre algo. Dessa missão do mal. E então Luke disse... Que estava tudo sob controle, Percy! Que Annabeth iria mantê-lo informado sobre tudo! Minha nossa... - Minha voz falhou, e eu parei de falar.

- Não pode ser. - Percy murmurou. Rachel chorava copiosamente e Grover mantinha uma expressão não muito bonita no rosto. - Annabeth nunca... Ela nunca... Eu não acredito!

- É verdade, Percy. Eu não sei por que, mas algo me diz que isso é a mais pura verdade! - Defendi-me. - Isso é verdade! Desde que cheguei Annabeth me olha estranho... Eu já a vi falando algo sobre esse tal de Luke! E agora esse sonho! Vocês precisam acreditar em mim.

- Eu não sei, Victoria. Mas se isso for realmente verdade, então Annabeth agora é uma traidora. Se uniu a Luke e quer destruir o Acampamento.

Rachel agora estava chorando muito, não sei por que, já que ela e Annabeth não se davam muito bem, acho. Grover amassava uma latinha com a mão, com uma cara de surpreso.

- Percy... - Rachel começou. - Você realmente acha que Annabeth está sozinha nisso?

- Como assim, Rachel? - Todos agora estavam olhando pra ela.

- Vocês não perceberam? Desde que essa tal Bruna chegou, elas não se desgrudam! Sempre fofocando, sei lá, conversando animadas... Olha, não é por nada não, mas eu acho que essa Bruna aí também pode ser uma... Espiã. Ou sei lá como vocês chamam.

- Duas traidoras no Acampamento? - Perguntei.

- Acho que sim... - A voz de Percy falhou.

Assustamos-nos quando a porta foi aberta num baque. Nico olhou para nós, e seu olhar tinha uma expressão vazia.

- Precisamos ir agora. - Ele disse. - Um filho de Apolo foi morto... Ninguém sabe como.

- Um filho de Apolo? - Estremeci. - Quem é esse filho, Nico?

- Lee Fletcher. Foi muito brutal, e Quíron disse que isso pode ser coisa já de Luke e seus amiguinhos.

- Então Luke está liderando a missão. - Afirmei.

- É. Ele está fazendo muitos deuses menores e muitos meios-sangues que serviram a Cronos se unirem a ele. Luke está montando um exército, e quer nos derrotar de qualquer maneira. Quíron disse que precisamos partir já.

- E se isso for coisa de Ann... - Rachel começou dizendo, mas eu a interrompi.

- Eu não sei, Rach. Mas se for, precisamos descobrir. Não queremos traidoras aqui no Acampamento.

- Sobre o que vocês estão falando? - Nico perguntou.

- Depois explicamos. Agora vamos! - Apressei-os.

- Victoria, espere. Annabeth quer falar com você. - Nico disse, e me indicou um lugar onde Annabeth estaria.

Eu não queria falar com ela de jeito nenhum. Ela tinha me decepcionado... De qualquer jeito, ela nunca foi simpática comigo. Mas eu tinha que falar com ela. Segui em frente e pude ver Annabeth me esperando, com uma expressão não tão legal no rosto.


	5. Voltou à vida?

**5 - Voltou à vida? **

Annabeth estava ali, a minha espera. E me olhava com o mesmo olhar sombrio que tinha lançado a mim quando a vi com Bruna na reuniãozinha de emergência do Acampamento. Tomei uma decisão inesperada, não iria falar com Annabeth. Dei meia volta e voltei em passos firmes para o Chalé... Ou para algum lugar longe dali. Trombei com Nico. Ele estava sentado, olhando para um bonequinho que deduzi ser do jogo de Mitomagia. Olhei pra ele, sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Oi. - Sorri. - Não é um bom momento para termos conversas alegres, huh?

- Pois é. Eu estou confuso, Victoria. Não sei se Luke está unido a Cronos, ou se ele está agindo por conta própria... Isso me preocupa.

- Luke está sozinho. - Disse rapidamente, mas acho que ele ignorou.

- Acho que Quíron quer que a missão se inicie o mais rápido possível. Ele está preocupado, e com medo. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, também ficaria assim. Ele acha que Luke pode invadir o Acampamento e matar todos nós. - Ele disse essa última frase como num sussurro. - Mas estaremos preparados, não? É a vida. Falou com Annabeth?

- Não... Eu não tive coragem. Percy lhe contou algo?

- Sobre?

- Então você anda realmente desatualizado. - Brinquei. - Annabeth se uniu a Luke. E eu acho que Bruna também, apesar de não terem falado nada dela.

- Como você sabe disso? - Nico me perguntou assustado.

- Eu... Eu meio que sonhei com isso. Não me pergunte como aconteceu, por favor. Só sei que isso foi estranho demais.

- Então temos duas traidoras no Acampamento, Victoria?

- É o que me parece. Preciso dormir, e acho que você também. A missão começa amanhã, lembre-se.

- É verdade. De qualquer jeito... Vou ficar com meus olhos bem abertos. - Ele sorriu.

Saí em direção ao meu Chalé quando trombo com Bruna. Ela olhou pra mim com uma expressão indiferente e saiu. Eu murmurei algo como '_lá vai a amiga da traidora_', ela olhou pra trás e deu um suspiro.

- Não julgue as pessoas antes de saber melhor sobre elas, Victoria.

Depois que ela disse isso, continuou andando... Acho que sem rumo. Eu sei lá, esse povo aqui é meio louco! Continuei andando para o meu chalezinho adorado, e sua aparência estava... Diferente. Não estava tão brilhante quanto era antes, e então eu percebi que Apolo havia decretado luto por Lee Fletcher. Uma morena - minha irmã, no caso - olhou pra mim e lançou-me um olhar triste. Olhei pra ela com uma expressão que indicava que as coisas iam melhorar, um dia. Deitei-me em minha cama e comecei a dormir. E os pesadelos ainda não me abandonavam...

"_- Inútil! Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente, Frankie... Poderia ter traçado um plano melhor! - Quem eu supus que fosse Miley discutia com a morena de cabelos curtos, de nome Frankie._

_- Plano melhor? Você por acaso é alguma filha de Atena, Miley? - Frankie riu. - Eu achei que você fosse filha de Afrodite! São tão bonitas, mas tão burras..._

_- Cale-se! Não fique se gabando por ser filha de Atena, Frankie... Se bem que para uma você me parece bem burrinha!_

_- Vocês duas me cansam. - Luke levantou-se e pôs fim na briga. - Miley, entenda, Frankie pensou em tudo! Está tudo perfeito! Você não entende isso?_

_- O que eu não entendo é essa sua obsessão por destruir o Acampamento e o Olimpo, Luke. O que você vai ganhar com isso? - Miley perguntou. - E ainda por cima Cronos! Você pensa realmente que pode derrotá-lo? Por favor, isso é muita besteira..._

_- Se você não está satisfeita com isso, Miley, então saia daqui. Eu, Frankie e Annabeth continuaremos, e você provará que não tem força suficiente ou determinação para continuar conosco._

_- Retire o que disse, Luke. Vocês sabem muito bem que precisa de mim para isso dar certo... Você sabe! Eu tive toda a ideia... Eu posso muito bem invadir o Olimpo, o Acampamento e o que tiver pela frente! - Miley disse séria._

_- Então se você pode tudo, Miley, diga o que temos que fazer. Estamos esperando suas ordens. - Frankie disse com bastante ironia na voz._

_- Vamos usar uma antiga entrada... Dará direto no Acampamento. Tenho certeza de que ela ainda existe. _

_- E sobre qual entrada você está falando, Miley? - Luke perguntou. - A única entrada que eu conheço não existe mais._

_- Ah, existe sim. Com certeza ela existe. Vamos usar o Labirinto de novo, Luke."_

Acordei assustada e com medo. Já tinha amanhecido e uma colega de Chalé - era assim que eu chamava meus irmãos e irmãs - acordava todos. Seu nome era Phoebe.

- Victoria! Quíron está chamando todos os escolhidos para missão na Casa Grande. Ele quer falar com vocês. - Phoebe me disse, agradeci-a e então segui para a Casa.

Encontrei com Percy e Nico no caminho, que conversavam algo não muito importante.

- Bom dia, Percy e Nico.

- Bom dia, Victoria. Então é hoje que começa a sua primeira missão, né? - Nico perguntou.

- É... Estou com um pouco de medo.

- Por quê? - Foi a vez de Percy falar.

- Tive mais um daqueles sonhos. A entrada para o Labirinto não existe mais, né? - Perguntei receosa.

- Não, não existe. Na verdade o Labirinto não existe mais, Victoria. Dédalo morreu, e o Labirinto estava ligado a sua força vital. Então, Dédalo morreu, Labirinto morreu. - Percy respondeu.

- Então como...? - Minha voz falhou.

- Como o quê? - Nico havia perguntado.

- Esqueçam. Vamos falar com Quíron.

Andamos até a casa e lá estava Quíron, Annabeth e Bruna. Nós três nos reunimos e fomos conversar com ele.

- Onde está o sr. D? - Percy perguntou.

- Precisou voltar ao Olimpo para resolver umas coisas. Agora escutem bem, crianças. Essa missão é uma das mais perigosas e eu não gosto de ver meus campistas em perigo, ok? Luke voltou, não sei como, e está muito poderoso. Ele tem novos aliados e está fazendo deuses menores e alguns semideuses se unirem a ele. Vocês precisam ter cuidado. Luke planeja invadir o Acampamento, e com certeza deve mandar alguém atrás de vocês. Ele mudou muito... Não é o mesmo filho de Hermes que conheci há algum tempo atrás. - Pude ver Annabeth revirando os olhos. - Vocês precisam partir agora. Contaram com a ajuda das Caçadoras de Artemis, elas estão empenhadas e querem ajudar. Thalia é agora a nova líder da Caça, e fará o possível para ajudar vocês, e principalmente você, Victoria. Essa é a sua primeira missão, e você é só uma novata... Apesar desta ideia não me fazer bem, Bruna e Annabeth garantiram que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Conte com o apoio de todos aqui. _Não nos decepcione._

- Pode ter certeza que não, Quíron. Quando partimos? - Perguntei.

- **Agora.**

**N/A: **Oi todo mundo! Os capítulos 4 e 5 demoraram pra sair, não foi? Peço mil desculpas, estava em semana de provas e muito atarefada! E essa missão que não sai... Próximo capítulo eles já estarão em missão. E o que vocês acharam da Annabeth como vilã? Haha, eu particularmente adorei. Não que eu não goste dela... Só achei diferente. Annabeth diva (L) E preparem-se... Terão muitas surpresas ainda... Tem muita história pela frente!


	6. A Fuga da Espiã

**Capítulo 06 - A Fuga da Espiã**

Estamos seguindo para o Norte, como manda a profecia. Percy, Nico, Bruna, Annabeth e eu. Todos estão bastante apreensivos e com medo do que pode acontecer nessa missão, principalmente por causa da profecia, _Ao Norte você irá, e de lá um não voltará_... Isso me deixa bem assustada. Principalmente porque eu sou uma novata no Acampamento, oras! Nunca tinha liderado uma missão antes. Não sabia nem como era liderar uma missão. A despedida foi bem tensa, digamos, Rachel chorou como se estivesse perdendo todos os líquidos que existiam no corpo, Percy dizia que ia sentir muita falta dela, e Annabeth fazia caretas de vômito. Aquela sonsa. Senti-me mal por não poder levar Rachel pra missão, mesmo ela sendo humana... Foi a pessoa que mais me apoiou ali, além de Percy e Nico. Como eu sou adotada, fui transferida de vários orfanatos, e estava em um com Nico e Bianca, nos EUA. Então a mãe de Bruna chegou e me adotou, foi simples. Agora ela estava andando com a traidora da Annabeth Chase, esses sonhos que ando tendo me incomodam muito! Dá a impressão de que Luke conseguiu, de alguma forma, sobreviver... Que Dédalo estaria vivo e que o Labirinto ainda existisse, tantas perguntas. Eu preciso conversar com alguém. Mas não agora, que Annabeth está perto.

- E então, o que faremos agora, Victoria? - Annabeth me perguntou com a cara mais fingida do mundo.

- Eu não sei. Está anoitecendo, e acho melhor pararmos para descansar se quisermos pegar Luke e seu exército de mulheres. - Dei uma risadinha ao ver o nome que tinha dado ao triozinho de combate contra os Deuses do Olimpo. Pff. Olhei pro lado e vi que estávamos num lugar deserto, perto de uma caverna, por assim dizer. Vi que Nico estava me encarando e, num súbito, achei que nós tivemos a mesma ideia: dormir na caverninha escura. Aproveitei que Annabeth estava distraída e fui falar com Percy.

- Percy... Eu preciso conversar com você. Tem mais experiência do que eu, é quem devia estar liderando a missão, e não eu. - Fui sincera.

- Se acham que você deve liderar, então você, Victoria, deve ter algo especial para que acreditem nisso. Confie em si mesma. - Percy disse e sorriu. Que menino meigo!

- Obrigada. Mas preciso de sua ajuda. Eu venho tendo uns sonhos... Como se fossem visões, sabe? Eu consigo ver tudo o que eles falam. E eles disseram sobre a entrada do Labirinto ainda estar aberta.

- Dédalo morreu, Victoria, como a entrada pode estar aberta?

- Eu não sei! Por favor, precisamos investigar isso. Chame Nico, sim?

Percy suspirou e chamou Nico com um aceno de cabeça. Ele veio e se sentou ao nosso lado.

- Annabeth está ficando cada dia mais distante. Eu não entendo isso... Como ela pode se unir a Luke? - Percy desabafou a pergunta - E eu realmente achei que ela não iria fazer uma coisa dessas NUNCA!

- Percy, se acalme. Ninguém esperava isso de Annabeth. Ninguém mesmo, e olha que eu achava que... - Nico não conseguiu terminar a frase. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados em algo muito feio e horrível. - Isso é um minotauro. - Nico sussurrou. Ah, que droga!

Percy pegou a espada e começou a golpear o minotauro, sem sucesso. Nico tentou convocar os mortos, e um monte de... Cadáveres? Surgiram e começaram a golpear, também sem sucesso, o minotauro. Eu estava paralisada e assustada, vi que precisava fazer alguma coisa! Peguei minha espada e comecei a ajudar Percy.

- Percy! Percy! Eu o distraio, pegue o chifre! - Chifre? - Ou seja lá que nome tiver, eu não me lembro de nada em pânico!

Percy assentiu com a cabeça e então começou a golpear mais e mais o minotauro. Eu tentava distraí-lo, sem sucesso. Nico estava ficando fraco de tanto invocar os mortos, não fazia resultado. E eu tinha esquecido que Bruna estava ali. Ela correu para ajudar Nico, e foi nessa hora que eu percebi que Annabeth não estava mais lá. Ela não estava mais na missão. E então o minotauro voltou de seja lá onde ele tivesse vindo, deixando-me com apenas uma certeza. A certeza de que Annabeth foi embora, para se unir de vez a Luke. Ela não irá voltar. Pelo menos, uma parte da profecia já está decifrada. Que vá e não volte, não faz falta, mesmo. Filha de Athena burra!

Olhei pra trás e vi Nico tremendo, sendo ajudado por Bruna. Eu a tinha julgado mal, ela não estava apoiando Annabeth. Percy me abraçou por trás e fomos andando até Nico, que tremia.

- Eu... Eu não sei como aconteceu... - Ele sussurrava, me deixando com medo.

- O que aconteceu, Nico? - Perguntei docemente.

- Alguém... Alguém conseguiu voltar da morte! Alguém conseguiu! Victoria, isso é... Horrível!

- Não foi como você estava tentando fazer com Bianca, Nico? - Percy perguntou. O que ele estava tentando fazer com Bianca, eu não sei, mas não me cheira a coisa boa.

- Acho que sim. - Ele respondeu firme. - Só preciso saber quem voltou.

- Eu sei quem voltou - Bruna respondeu - Annabeth me colocava a par de tudo, esperando que eu me unisse a ela. Dédalo voltou. O Labirinto voltou.

Não consegui falar nada. Paralisei. Então o que aquela tal de Frankie, ou Miley, ou sei lá, tinha dito é verdade? Dédalo voltou, então eles conseguiram o que queriam! Um meio de chegar ao Acampamento! Levantei-me, murmurei algo como 'dor de cabeça' e deitei-me para dormir. Não me surpreendi quando aqueles sonhos horríveis invadiram a minha mente, e eu ficava sabendo de tudo o que acontecia no exército de mulheres.

"_- Annabeth - Luke murmurou, olhando para a garota de longos cabelos louros e olhos cinza na porta da... Caverna?Não sabia descrever bem o que era aquilo - Porque veio tão cedo, Annie? Era pra você ter ficado mais tempo por lá..._

_- Não dava mais, Luke. Aquela novata já estava desconfiando de mim. Além do mais, fiz besteira em confiar em Bruna para contar tudo. Ela não se uniu a nós, Luke, ela vai lutar a favor dos deuses... De novo. _

_- Eu sabia, eu sabia - Frankie disse num sussurro vitorioso - Não era pra você contar nadinha a ela, Annabeth, mas você contou... Agora estamos todos ferrados!_

_- Não estamos. Dédalo está de volta, não está? Vamos derrubar os deuses, e colocar Luke no lugar deles! Ou então eu... Depois da morte de Cronos, precisamos decidir com cuidado quem irá governar no seu lugar. - Annabeth disse, sorrindo - Era só uma questão de tempo até ela não se mostrar tão burrinha assim e descobrir que eu era uma agente dupla. - Ela sorriu, e Miley, que até então não se mostrava visível, apareceu e exclamou num sussurro:_

_- Achei a marca de Dédalo. Ele não quis colaborar, mas eu consegui. Temos acesso ao Labirinto, Luke! - Ela sorriu - Então, quem será o primeiro a entrar?_

_Dito isso ela 'apertou' a marca de Dédalo e então surgiu... Uma escada. Como se fosse uma escada ao subterrâneo. Annabeth desceu decidida, seguida por Luke, Miley e Frankie. A passagem para o Acampamento eles já tinham. Chegar ao Olimpo era só uma questão de tempo..."_

**N/A: **Demorei muito pra atualizar, não foi? Mas olha aí, capítulo 06 e com guerrinha bonitinha *dança* rs. O minotauro só estava lá pra distrair, pra Annabeth poder fugir com o amor da vida dela, Luke. Os próximos capítulos serão mais legais, eu prometo, esse foi só pra dizer que a fic ainda ta viva! rs Beijos!


	7. Precisando de Thalia

**Capítulo 07 - Precisando de Thalia**

_Luke's POV._

Eu tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, de quem queria derrotar e o que queria fazer depois disso. Não deixaria nenhuma novatinha como Victoria me derrotar desta vez. Eu estou sem Cronos, é minha escolha desta vez! E tinha Annabeth Chase ao meu lado. A bela loira de olhos cinza, de quem sempre gostei. Annabeth sempre fora meu amor platônico; desde quando cheguei ao Acampamento, sempre fomos muito amigos. E então... _Aquilo aconteceu_. Ela se uniu a Percy Jackson, aquele filhozinho de Poseidon e me derrotou. Só que agora eu voltei, e a convenci de ficar do meu lado. O lado que ela sempre deveria ter ficado, sempre. Mas... Eu não me sinto completo, digamos. Preciso de Thalia comigo também, mas não creio que ela possa me ajudar. Ela virou líder da Caçada, provavelmente iria repreender Annabeth por ter se unido a mim. Ainda me lembro com clareza de quando ela se juntou a mim e como foi fácil convencê-la.

"_- É por aqui... Vamos, Luke! - Miley disse o caminho me guiando pelo escuro, mesmo eu já sabendo de cor como se chegava à casa de Annabeth._

_Tentei abrir a porta, estava trancada, Frankie conseguiu abrir com o truque do grampo de cabelo, e então todos entramos. Foi fácil encontrar o quarto de Annabeth, as portas estavam decoradas com mapas e algumas fotos do Acampamento. Bem pequena, vi uma foto onde estava eu, Annabeth e Thalia, e sorri. Entramos no quarto. Ela estava sentada, olhando uns trabalhos no computador, ou o que quer que fosse. Miley e Frankie fizeram a gentileza de esperar lá fora, e ela se virou, tomando um susto._

_- Luke... O que você quer?- Ela perguntou receosa, e se afastou um pouco._

_- Annabeth, me escute, por favor. Eu já lhe fiz essa pergunta antes, e você recusou. Cronos caiu, e eu estou me reerguendo aos poucos, não pense que me uni aos seus amiguinhos. Quero uma nova batalha, tenho um plano, tenho tudo organizado. Por favor, Annie... - Eu precisava dela ao meu lado. Não só por ser bem inteligente... Mas porque eu realmente _precisava _de Annabeth comigo. _

_- Porque você continua fazendo isso comigo, Luke? - Annabeth passou a mão delicada no meu rosto. - Você sabe que não precisa, certo? Você sabe... Sabe que pode esquecer isso tudo e viver em paz! - Ela parecia suplicar. Eu não desisto tão fácil._

_- Porque você sabe que eu não me esqueci. Não me esqueci de nada, Annabeth. Os deuses não estão ligando pra gente... Mesmo com o pedido de Percy para a construção dos chalés... Eles ainda não se importam. Não ligam. Não dão a mínima! Pense Annie, o que Athena já fez por você? - Ela soluçou baixinho - O que Hermes já fez por mim? Nada. _

_- Eu... - Ela não conseguiu completar a frase. Ela estava pensando no que eu disse! Já era um avanço, certo? - Ah, tudo bem Luke! Eu vou... Eu vou me unir a você nessa vingança. Eu não tenho nada a perder, certo? De qualquer jeito... Percy está com aquela ruiva sonsa, a Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Nunca ninguém se importou comigo. Com nada. Luke, você sempre esteve certo! - Ela exclamou e me abraçou forte._

_Depois Annabeth fez algo inesperado, algo que eu pensei que ela faria depois, quando tudo estivesse acabado. Ela me beijou. Foi um beijo longo, suave e doce, e ela queria me mostrar com o beijo que estaria comigo aonde quer que eu esteja. _

_- Terminaram aí, ou vai rolar um hentai? - Miley abriu a porta e revirou os olhos. Saí com Annabeth de mãos dadas e então eu a guiei de volta para o Acampamento. A coloquei a par de tudo. Finalmente Annabeth se unira a mim..."_

- Se perdeu em pensamentos, Castellan? - Annabeth apareceu sorrindo em minha frente, no Labirinto. Miley conseguira reabri-lo, e então estávamos tentando achar a passagem para o Acampamento, para que pudéssemos invadir. Não, não estavam só eu, Annabeth, Miley e Frankie. Tinham muitos outros deuses menores ao nosso lado, fazia maioria aos meio-sangues.

- Não, Chase. - Sorri, fazendo uso do seu sobrenome. - Está tudo sob controle, não?

- Fique despreocupado. Ou se preocupe um pouco, atenção é sempre bom. - Ela advertiu - Frankie está nos guiando por aqui, e acho que está indo bem... Você vai ver Thalia?

Thalia Grace, eternamente com 15 anos, Líder da Caçada. Por um minuto tinha esquecido ela, mas eu precisava de Thalia. Eu a amo, não como amo Annabeth, mas como uma irmã.

- Não acho que ela irá se unir a nós. Mas não custa tentar, não? Vou pedir a Frankie para que ache a abertura do Labirinto para onde Thalia esteja.

- Já pedi! - Annabeth disse sorrindo - Eu também preciso falar com ela.

Andamos mais um pouco, Miley e Frankie sempre olhando tudo com muita cautela. Paramos num lugar e achamos a marca de Dédalo. 'É aqui', Miley sussurrou. Então ela 'apertou', e subimos.

Olhei para o lado e vi um lugar com muito verde, algumas barracas montadas e pude ver algumas Caçadoras de Ártemis conversando.

- Fique aqui Luke, vou chamar Thalia.

Annabeth avançou, cumprimentou algumas Caçadoras, e então entrou na barraca correspondente a Thalia. Elas devem ter conversado, pra mim demorou muito tempo, uma eternidade, mas eu precisava falar com ela. Precisava ver aquela garota de estilo punk me dando um abraço... Apesar de saber que isso não iria acontecer. Eu precisava de Thalia, era simples. Pude vê-la saindo da barraca com Annabeth, e então ela olhou pra mim. Encaramos-nos por um bom tempo, e pude perceber como ela não tinha mudado. Eu, com 17, 18 anos, mudei alguma coisa. E ela ali, eternamente com 15, continuava a mesma de sempre. Ela se aproximou de mim. Annabeth, provavelmente, não devia ter contado nada sobre o novo plano, deixou que eu contasse.

- Luke! - Ela sorriu e me abraçou, eu queria tanto aquele abraço. - Você nunca mais veio me ver, me visitar, nem falar nada comigo! Eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também, Thalia. Senti muito sua falta.

- O bom é que agora seremos amigos sem precisar ser nada escondido, você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta, você não está mais com um plano maligno nem unido a ninguém malvado...

- É sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. - Ela estremeceu. - Preciso de sua ajuda, Thalia, eu ainda não desisti de tomar o poder, quero ficar no lugar de Zeus, quero tornar tudo melhor... - E então parei de falar. Thalia me olhava com lágrimas nos olhos, nunca a tinha visto assim. Ela sempre se mostra tão forte, mas eu sei que ela precisa desabafar algum dia desses.

- Você não muda, não é, Luke? Eu realmente achei que você tinha mudado, esquecido disso tudo... Mas você não mudou nadinha! E ainda arrastou a Annabeth pra essa história, não foi? - Ela agora chorava descontroladamente e meu coração estava em pedacinhos. - Vocês dois me decepcionaram. Não Luke, eu não vou escutar nada do que você tenha a dizer - Ela me interrompeu quando eu tentei falar. - Tente alguma coisa contra os meus verdadeiros amigos, e então eu esquecerei de todo o passado, de toda a amizade, e matarei você, Luke. De qualquer jeito, você já _morreu _pra mim.

Ela disse decidida e voltou pisando fundo, me deixando com uma cara de idiota, a maior de todas. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

_Eu preciso de Thalia, preciso dela comigo, aqui e agora._

**N/A: **Oi! Então, para todos que leem a fic, o capítulo 07 saiu rapidinho, não foi? E decidi mudar; coloquei dessa vez as coisas no ponto de vista do Luke! E olha aí como ficou, ele tentando falar com a Thalia, achei um dos melhores capítulos, sério. Vou variar os pontos de vista; próximo capítulo será ou o Percy, ou o da Annabeth, ou o da Rachel, um dos três. Me ajudem a escolher? Hahahahahaha Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic! Beijos!


	8. A Campista e a Morte

**8. A Campista e a Morte**

Fez dois dias que não paramos de procurar a suposta entrada para o Labirinto e Annabeth. Percy ainda se sentia magoado, óbvio, mas era a realidade. Annabeth tinha passado para o lado malvado, como eu gostava de chamar, e então nós nunca mais tínhamos tido contato com ela, nem com Luke. Nico arriscava dizer que eles eram um casal, e eu concordo com ele. O problema é Percy. Ele sempre gostou de Annabeth, quer dizer, desde que chegou ao Acampamento, e acho que mesmo ele namorando Rachel, ainda sentia aquela fagulha de paixão dentro dele. Não tínhamos dias certos para voltar ao Acampamento, era tudo muito incerto, e quando estávamos chegando numa avenida que eu não sabia qual era, percebi que era 31 de dezembro. Ano novo. Eu iria passar longe da minha 'família', por assim dizer, mas estava bem junto com os outros. O Acampamento agora era minha verdadeira família, e eu estava feliz de estar lá com eles. Bruna olhou uma lojinha que vendia café e guloseimas, e então falou a frase que todos nós estávamos esperando.

- Que tal entrarmos e fazermos um lanchinho, huh? Estou meio cansada de andar em círculos por aí. - Ela não esperou ninguém concordar e entrou. Percy murmurou algo como 'também estou com fome' e me deixou sozinha com Nico na porta do café.

Lembro-me de quando éramos crianças, sabe, eu, Nico e Bianca no orfanato. Tudo bem que teve toda aquela história do Cassino Lótus, mas eu os conheci depois disso. Eles foram para um orfanato e então sumiram do meu caminho. Eu era muito próxima de Bianca, e me senti mal quando Nico disse que ela havia morrido.

- Pensando, Victoria? - Ele ganhou minha atenção. - Cuidado com os neurônios, podem queimar.

Sorri para ele.

- Só refletindo algumas coisas, Nico. Você sabe como eu queria que outra pessoa liderasse a missão. Eu não me sinto... Bem, digamos. Acho que eu não tenho preparação o suficiente.

- Muita gente já lhe disse isso, agora é a minha vez, Victoria. Precisa confiar mais em si mesma. Você pode, você consegue, eu sei disso. Vamos entrar, estou morrendo de fome.

Ele deu um beijo na minha testa e senti borboletas no estômago. Borboletas? Estômago? Nico? Não, nunca me senti assim. Recuperei-me do choque, entrei no café e pude ver Bruna e Percy conversando com um cara muito estranho que me lembrou o Mick Jagger.

- Ahn, olá filho, espero não estar interrompendo nada. - O cara estranho finalmente falou. Hades estava na minha frente? Para fazer o quê, eu não sabia.

- Pai? - Nico falou com uma expressão estranha. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Quer dizer, não quero ser indelicado nem nada, mas... Os deuses não podem interferir numa missão.

- E não vamos interferir. Só estou dizendo que terá uma nova campista se unindo a vocês, me pediram para dizer isso, e é só.

- Quem é essa campista? - Perguntei.

- Vocês saberão quando a virem. Boa sorte.

Hades saiu do café e desapareceu, nos deixando com a maldita pergunta entalada em nossas mentes: quem era a nova campista?

- Jessica! Vamos querida, você me disse que vinha! Lembra quando eu disse que era importante para você?

Revirei os olhos. Quando minha mãe queria que eu fizesse alguma coisa, sempre dizia o quanto era importante pra mim e pra ela, era sempre a mesma desculpa. Mas dessa vez eu não queria ir, por mais que eu tivesse prometido e tal. Não queria conhecer o cara que me gerou e depois largou a minha mãe, e eu iria dizer umas boas verdades a esse pamonha desnutrido.

- JESSICA! Você está atrasada querida, vamos! - A propósito, minha mãe se chama Katie. E eu sou Jessica Carnfulls, e eu odeio meu sobrenome, porque lembra cereal. Eu odeio cereal.

- Estou indo! - Peguei minha mochila e entrei no carro com minha mãe, que estava com uma expressão que significava que iríamos conversar naquela viagem sobre coisas sérias. Ah, não.

Estávamos na metade do caminho-para-lugar-nenhum quando minha mãe finalmente resolveu falar.

- Você sabe que está indo conhecer o seu pai, certo Jess? - Assenti com a cabeça. - E você precisa saber desde já que ele é... Bem, especial. Assim como eu.

Minha mãe é uma pessoa extremamente bonita, do tipo bem bonita, superando a Jennifer Lopez. Quando eu tinha três anos, fui para o interior dos Estados Unidos morar com a minha avó, Miranda. Sempre que eu perguntava coisas do tipo 'cadê a minha mãe e o meu pai' e 'porque a minha mãe não vem me visitar?', a minha avó sempre me respondia:

- Ah, querida, isso são assuntos que você irá compreender mais tarde... - E sorria.

E então eu ficava com todas essas coisas na minha mente desde pequena. E claro, tinha dislexia e TDAH. Que maravilha. Minha mãe continuou.

- Eu sinto muito por não ter te criado, por não ter ido te visitar quando era menor, por só ter acompanhado a sua adolescência. Eu sinto muito mesmo! - Ela suspirou. - Mas quanto mais afastada de você eu estivesse, melhor seria, Jessica. Você não iria agüentar viver comigo naquelas condições.

- Quais condições, mãe? Eu já não tenho mais 7 anos. Pode contar tudinho.

Mamãe suspirou e continuou a conversa.

- Quando você era menor, eu passei um bom tempo em depressão. Porque eu tinha feito uma coisa horrível, querida. Eu pertencia a um grupo, e eu traí esse grupo.

Ela criou coragem para continuar. A encorajei, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Você se lembra de quando sua avó dizia todas aquelas coisas sobre deuses gregos para você, quando era menor? Suas histórias favoritas, eu lembro. Tudo aquilo é verdade, Jessica. Você é filha de um deus do Olimpo, e eu sou uma meio-sangue... Uma ex-caçadora de Ártemis.

Muita informação. Caçadora de quem? Deus da onde? Então tudo aquilo era verdade? Assenti com a cabeça para minha mãe, de novo, e ela começou a contar sobre um deus do Olimpo que se apaixonara por uma Caçadora de Ártemis, e então essa Caçadora engravidou, e como Caçadoras não se relacionam com homens, mamãe foi expulsa disso. E então ela entrou em depressão, e quando a minha avó morreu, ela voltou e começou a morar comigo, a tomar conta de mim, a realmente _agir como uma mãe_.

- Acho que eu já imaginava isso. - Sorri. - Então, quem é meu pai?

- Depois. Quando você chegar ao Acampamento, você saberá, Jessica.

Todos ainda estavam meio confusos com a repentina aparição de Hades no café onde estávamos. E ainda por cima, uma nova campista. De quem raios ele estava falando, hein? Estávamos todos esperando Percy, prontos para partir. Ele estava num orelhão falando com Rachel, _matando as saudades_. Confesso que sentia falta de Rachel, afinal eu posso considerá-la a minha melhor amiga do Acampamento, e então, bem, era natural eu sentir falta dela.

- Temos que voltar ao Acampamento. - Percy chegou dizendo - Rachel disse que temos que voltar por causa da nova campista que irá chegar, ela irá conosco na missão.

- Então vamos voltar. - Assenti sorrindo, precisava de alguma pista que me ajudasse nessa bendita missão.

- Vocês entenderam algo sobre a tal nova campista? - Bruna disse refletindo - Quer dizer, pra quê tanto mistério sobre ela e o fato dela ser filha de quem, isso vai mudar em que?

- Pode mudar muitas coisas, Bruna. - Nico falou lentamente - O fato de Annabeth ter se juntado a Luke significa que estamos sem uma campista preciosa ao nosso lado.

Percy estremeceu, não gostava de falar sobre Annabeth. Nico deu de ombros e saiu do café, eu o acompanhei. Percy comentou algo sobre Rachel ter conseguido um carro para nós irmos para o Acampamento em segurança, e então o carro chegou. Não era um carro qualquer. Era uma _limusine_. Que maravilha.

Entrei no carro, só foi o tempo do motorista dar a partida e eu dormi como um anjinho. Não como um anjo, necessariamente, porque aqueles sonhos não paravam de me incomodar. E dessa vez tinha se tornado pior.

"_Luke Castellan estava com a pior cara de todas. Ele não gostara de ser abandonado por Thalia, quando ele mais precisava dela. Enxugou as lágrimas e levantou-se. Precisavam voltar ao Labirinto e achar a passagem para o Acampamento. _

_- Não se sinta assim, Luke, na verdade até eu estou realmente decepcionada com Thalia, quer dizer... - Annabeth começou a falar, mas Luke a interrompeu._

_- Você mudou muito. - Ele disse, calmo - Você não entende o quanto Thalia é importante pra mim. Você é minha namorada, Annabeth, mas Thalia é como se fosse uma irmã, e eu realmente preciso dela. Eu queria que fosse como antes. Nós três, realmente unidos... Eu... Não entendo! _

_- Luke, não se preocupe. Thalia deve estar pensando sobre isso, tenho certeza. E você não deveria chorar por ela. Eu estou aqui, lembra? Sou sua namorada. _

_- Acho que você está nessa comigo mais por ciúmes do Jackson do que outra coisa, Annabeth._

_- Ciúmes? De Percy? Agora, Luke? Por favor! Você sabe quanto tempo... Quanto tempo levou para que eu pudesse esquecê-lo? E agora você vem com essa de ciúmes! Se eu estivesse sentindo ciúmes de Percy, eu já teria dado um jeito naquela ruiva. Entenda que eu... Pensei melhor quando me uni a você, e agora eu quero essa vingança mais do que tudo, Luke!_

_- E se eu não quiser mais? E se eu estiver cansado de tudo isso, Annabeth? E se eu finalmente tiver pensado sobre o que Thalia me disse, e resolvido ser uma pessoa melhor? Hein? E se eu não quiser mais NADA DISSO, ANNABETH? - Luke agora gritava. _

_- Então eu só lamento por você, Luke. Agora sou eu que quero essa vingança. Por ciúmes, por arrependimentos, por saudade de tudo como era antes, por saber que eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada de conto-de-fadas dos deuses. Eu te amo Luke, entenda, mas você... Sabe demais._

_Annabeth puxou a espada da sua cintura e cravou-a no peito de Luke. Ele olhava para Annabeth sem entender, e ela puxou a espada de volta, melada de sangue. Luke deu um berro de dor, e depois caiu no chão, morto. Annabeth limpou a espada e colocou-a de volta na cintura. Enxugou as lágrimas teimosas que caíam de seu rosto e murmurou._

_- Não seja tão fraca, Annabeth. É só o Luke. Você conseguirá tudo o que quiser daqui pra frente. Tudo, Annabeth Chase. Tudo..."_

**N/A: **Que capítulo tenso, haha. Um dos maiores que eu já escrevi, acho :s E eu não queria matar o Luke, sério, eu amo ele, mas foi necessário. A Annabeth ta envolvida nessa história toda da vingança, e ela ficou louca pelo poder, paranoica, e também com ciúmes do Percy. Rewins não matam ninguém, certo? Beijos!


	9. A Nova Profecia

**Capítulo 09 - Nova Profecia**

Chegamos ao Acampamento à uma hora atrás, e estávamos todos reunidos. Quíron tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto, e isso era o suficiente para que todos nós ficássemos preocupados.

- Estamos aqui por dois motivos, campistas. - Quíron começou a falar - Uma nova campista está chegando, e ela poderá nos ajudar muito, por causa do pai dela. A outra notícia é que o espírito de Delfos aceitou o corpo de Rachel, e agora ela é "o oráculo".

E uma garota podia ser oráculo? Eu não entendi, na verdade ninguém entendeu nada! Percy mantinha uma expressão surpresa no rosto, como todos ali. Bruna murmurou algo como 'eu já sabia' e eu quase perguntei 'você é vidente'? É, sou assim mesmo.

- A campista já está chegando, e então poderemos conversar em paz, campistas. Agora podem voltar as suas atividades normais. - Quíron disse, e após isso estava se retirando da Casa, quando todos olharam pra trás e viram que Nico mantinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Nico, o que aconteceu? - Perguntei suavemente.

- Uma morte. Inesperada. Ela assumiu o controle de tudo, Victoria, ela irá se juntar a Cronos!

Assenti surpresa. Já imaginava quem iria se juntar a Cronos, mas não conseguia imaginar quem havia morrido. Tinha sonhado com uma morte, sim, mas não conseguia saber de quem era.

- Luke. Luke está morto. - Nico sussurrou, e então recebi um choque de realidade.

E então me lembrei do meu sonho, quando tinha dormido na limusine. Alguém dizendo que o outro sabia demais, e então sangue pra todo lado. Percebi o que ocorrera. Annabeth havia matado Luke e agora estava no controle de tudo.

Fomos para o Chalé 3, de Percy, onde poderíamos conversar tranquilos. Sentamos em um círculo, Percy, Nico, eu e Rachel. Bruna já tinha ido dormir, ela não gostava de entrar no Chalé das pessoas, creio eu que isso tem a ver com ela não ter um Chalé próprio.

- Vamos repassar a história - Percy disse pensativo - Então Luke está morto, Annabeth está liderando tudo e está vindo uma nova campista que Quíron disse que será importante para a missão. E ah, minha namorada é o Oráculo.

- A Profecia é horrível, Percy - Rachel murmurou - Tenho pesadelos com ela, é horrível.

- Alguém sabe de mais algum detalhe, antes que possamos escutar a Profecia? - Nico perguntou.

- Eu sei quem matou Luke - Disse repentinamente - Foi Annabeth. Eu sonhei com isso. Ele estava muito chateado, e ela mantinha uma expressão no rosto fria como gelo. Discutiram e então ela o matou.

Todos ficaram calados por um tempo. Então, repentinamente, Rachel falou.

- A Profecia está se concretizando. Eu não posso acreditar.

- Conte-nos, Rachel - Percy incentivou.

Ela suspirou e começou a falar:

- _Retornarás a tua casa, e lá um ficará.  
A filha então irá se revelar, e assim a sorte irá mudar.  
A traidora matará o companheiro, na noite da chegada.  
O amigo possuirá o sangue do inimigo, e então ele irá retornar.  
Ele pediu a ajuda certa, não haverá indiretas, ela irá ajudar.  
A invasão acontecerá quando você menos esperar, e o outro morto irá voltar.  
Alegrando assim aquele que não vê a felicidade a tanto.  
Mas cuidado para não se machucar, a traidora irá te pegar._

Rachel parou e começou a chorar baixinho no ombro de Percy, realmente a Profecia era horrível. Mais mortes? Sangue do inimigo? Definitivamente isso é horrível.

- Perceberam como a Profecia está se concretizando? Annabeth matou Luke hoje, na noite da chegada da nova campista, que não sabemos quem é. Retornaram ao Acampamento por conta disso. Mas eu não entendo... Outro morto? Alegrar a quem?

Pude perceber um sorrisinho de canto de boca em Nico, mas ele murmurou algo como 'previsível demais' e então deu de ombros. Ele achava que Bianca ia voltar, mas não podia ser ela... Podia?

- Acho que precisamos comer algo - Murmurei, quebrando o silêncio - Quem está com fome?

Rachel assentiu e saiu de mãos dadas com Percy, ela definitivamente é a minha melhor amiga, mesmo não sabendo, e ela está sofrendo agora por conta da Profecia, precisa do namorado. Nico demorou um pouco de sair, e quando estava saindo, resolveu falar comigo.

- Talvez possa ser Bianca, não pode, Victoria?

- Talvez sim, talvez não - Sorri e saí andando pelo Acampamento, em direção as mesas onde nós fazíamos a refeição.

Estava comendo faz um tempinho, e naquela noite a comida estava definitivamente deliciosa. Levantei a cabeça e pude ver Quíron pedindo a atenção dos campistas.

- Campistas! A nova integrante deste Acampamento acaba de chegar, queiram dar as boas vindas à Jessica Carnfulls, filha de Hermes.

Uma chuva de aplausos aconteceu e então eu percebi que a Profecia iria se concretizar bem antes do que eu tinha esperado. _O amigo possuirá o sangue do inimigo_, meio óbvio, não? Jessica é irmã de Luke, então eles possuem o mesmo sangue! Ela irá ajudar Luke a voltar dos mortos! Levantei-me da mesa e pude ver Rachel atordoada, caminhei até ela.

- Você percebeu, não foi? - Perguntei. Ela assentiu.

- Luke irá voltar bem antes do que imaginávamos, Victoria. Essa profecia irá se cumprir rapidamente, eu posso sentir! Vocês têm que partir, vocês tem que ir! Vocês...

Rachel não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas de qualquer jeito, ela estava certa. A Profecia estava se cumprindo rapidamente e então percebi que estávamos sendo atacados. Campistas do mal apareciam de todo o lado, e então Annabeth surgiu comandando-os. Jessica correu em direção a mim e Rachel, e então falou.

- Eu já sei de tudo, minha mãe é uma ex-caçadora. O que querem que eu faça?

- Apenas lute, Jessica, e machuque as pessoas certas.

Jessica assentiu, pegou sua espada -que havia ganhado da mãe- e saiu atacando vários Campistas do mal. Rachel saiu correndo e se escondeu no porão, para proteger o espírito de Delfos, e então pude perceber que as Caçadoras chegavam. Thalia era a líder, e ela veio correndo na minha direção. Estava abalada.

- Preciso que pegue a campista nova e venha comigo, Victoria.

Puxei Jessica para um canto, murmurei algo como 'venha comigo' e saímos correndo atrás de Thalia. Ela continuou correndo e então parou num ponto escuro do Acampamento, no meio da floresta.

- Tenho o que você quer. Tenho o sangue e a alma para troca - Ela disse, deixando todas nós bem confusas.

Foi então que eu percebi que surgia um fantasma -tipo, do nada!- e ele assentia com o que Thalia dizia.

- Uma Caçadora morreu ontem à noite, e estou usando... Estou usando sua alma para a troca. Eu também tenho... O sangue de um familiar. - Ela repetiu.

Aquilo começava a soar cada vez mais estranho. O fantasma meio que 'pegou' a alma e levou-a para o Mundo Inferior. Jessica havia feito um pequeno corte no braço, e o fantasma também pegou um pouquinho desse sangue. E então percebemos que o corpo de Luke voltara, e ele estava mais branco do que o comum.

- Você está certa do que quer, Caçadora? - O fantasma finalmente falou. Estremeci.

- Estou certa, sim - Thalia disse - Quero Luke Castellan de volta. Agora. Já lhe paguei o que queria, não? Então o faça voltar.

O fantasma desapareceu e então Luke começou a ficar no seu 'branco normal', por assim dizer. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e então ele começara a tossir descontroladamente.

- Eu voltei, não foi? - Ele perguntou. Eu estava boquiaberta, e a boca de Jessica, de tão aberta que estava, fazia uma cratera tão grande que poderia chegar ao chão, se quisesse.

- Voltou, Luke. Eu disse que não iria lhe ajudar, mas eu minto, não é? Eu lhe ajudei. E você está aqui, agora. Comigo.

Os dois sorriram, e então Thalia o beijou. Ela iria ser expulsa da Caçada, mas ela não se importava com isso. Ela estava com Luke.

**N/A: **Chora baldes! Eu disse que a fic iria ser LukexAnnabeth, mas eu menti, há! Thalia será expulsa da Caçada, meio óbvio, hihi. E a Nova Profecia é bem legal, cara! Eu gostei muito dela, próximo capítulo mais revelações sobre ela! Beijos!


	10. Retornos

**Capítulo 10 - Retornos**

Olhamos pro lado e vimos todo o Acampamento em chamas. Quando olhávamos para o outro, Luke e Thalia se beijando. Eles finalmente pararam de se atracar -Luke com o rosto bem vermelho, vale ressaltar- e se separaram.

- Eu sei que não fui lá uma boa pessoa por esses dias... Mas obrigado mesmo assim, Victoria - Luke disse sinceramente e eu assenti, desculpando-o.

- Você não fez por mal. A vingança cega as pessoas. E tem alguém que você precisa conhecer... - Indiquei Jessica com a cabeça - Esta é Jessica Carnfulls, sua irmã, filha de Hermes.

Luke olhou para Jessica e viu a menina com o braço sangrando, numa expressão assustada, querendo que aquilo tudo acabasse logo. Ele pareceu compreendê-la com o olhar e assentiu.

- Obrigado - Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

Começamos a correr de volta ao Acampamento, que agora estava parcialmente destruído. Percy lutava com algum deus menor, desconhecido, e Nico tentava invocar os mortos para ajudar. Rachel estava escondida com o espírito de Delfos. E Annabeth... Bem, ela estava lutando pessoalmente contra alguns campistas, quando ela chegou a Bruna. Sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer com aquelas duas lutando.

- Cheguei a mencionar que não sou mais sua amiga, Chase? - Bruna disse sorrindo.

- Não se trata mais de amizade, não mesmo. Só podemos confiar em algumas pessoas por aqui... E eu vi que você é uma das quais devemos manter distância.

Annabeth investiu com a espada e Bruna defendeu, e foi então que todos nós percebemos algo muito estranho acontecendo. A água começara a surgir de todos os lados, atacando Annabeth, e não era Percy que estava fazendo isso. Definitivamente, _não era ele mesmo_. Annabeth caíra, molhada, sem a espada na mão, e então todos -definitivamente, _todos_- pararam para olhar o que acontecera.

- Filha de Poseidon... - Percy murmurou, pra ele mesmo ouvir.

Mas nem era necessário dizer nada, apenas o que acontecera ali já era suficiente. Poseidon tivera outro filho, desrespeitando a regra dos Três Grandes que não podem mais ter filhos, e lá estava Bruna.

Percebendo que estavam numa batalha, todos voltaram a lutar, enquanto Annabeth recuava e ia discutir algo com algum campista do mal. Peguei minha espada para lutar, quando olhei para o lado e vi uma coisa muito, muito estranha. Um fantasma. Não que eu não tivesse visto antes, mas ele assim tão próximo de mim... Estranho.

- Você percebeu que a Profecia que Rachel lhe contou fala sobre Bianca, não?

- Como assim? - Retruquei.

- Arranje uma alma, sangue do familiar e me encontre onde Luke voltou. Bianca precisa voltar, ela pode ajudar.

Olhei pro lado e então finalmente entendi aqueles versos da profecia. _A invasão acontecerá quando você menos esperar, e o outro morto irá voltar, alegrando assim aquele que não vê a felicidade a tanto_. Nico tentava ser feliz, ele até conseguia às vezes, mas sem Bianca... Ele era outra pessoa. Não havia o brilho nos seus olhos, aquela coisa que ele só tinha quando ela era viva. Sorri e corri até Nico.

- Você estava certo, sempre esteve, Nico. Bianca vai voltar!

Ele sorriu e então indiquei com a cabeça a floresta doida onde Luke tinha voltado. Corremos, nos desviamos de alguns inimigos, e então chegamos. Pudemos perceber o sangue de Jessica no chão, fazendo contraste com o chão de terra. O mesmo fantasma que tinha feito Luke voltar estava ao meu lado. Arrepiei-me.

- Porque você quer nos ajudar? - Perguntei - Não há motivos pra isso.

- Annabeth está tentando controlar tudo... Até o Mundo Inferior. E estamos cansados de nos submeter a ela, e então voltei e resolvi ajudar. Bianca sabe de um modo. Apenas dê-me a alma e o sangue de Nico.

Entreguei a alma de um campista que tinha morrido e pedi ao fantasma -cujo nome eu não sabia- para cuidar bem dele. A alma foi entregue ao Mundo Inferior e então o fantasma recebeu o sangue de Nico.

E então finalmente a felicidade voltou aos seus olhos, fazendo-me pular de alegria nos pensamentos, meu coração disparar. Nunca tinha visto Nico feliz daquele jeito, e com o retorno de Bianca eu saberia que aquilo seria para sempre. Ela reaparecera pálida, mas aos poucos sua pele foi voltando à tonalidade natural. Nico abraçou a irmã, e os dois começaram a chorar, murmurando coisas como "senti sua falta" e etc.

- Você é Victoria, certo? - Assenti - Quando Nico não sonha comigo, ele sonha com você.

Corei. Meu coração disparou. Pulinhos e mais pulinhos. Oh droga, aquilo definitivamente não era hora para demonstrações de amor.

- Sei como podemos pegar Annabeth. Dédalo morreu, mas deixou para ela a força vital do Labirinto. Ele transferiu, não sabemos como. Então a força vital do Labirinto está agora ligada a Annabeth... E de algum modo, a mim.

- A você, Bianca? Como? - Nico perguntou.

- Por meio deste colar - Ela sorriu e mostrou o colar, com um L entrelaçado a um B - Quando Annabeth morrer, o Labirinto será passado a mim. Quando eu morrer... De novo - Ela deu uma risada baixa - Será para outra pessoa que eu escolher. O Labirinto não poderá mais morrer, ele sempre achará um novo dono por si próprio, e também o sucessor.

- Mas você estava morta, não? - Perguntei baixinho.

- Sim, estava. Mas já era prevista a minha volta. Apollo me fez uma visitinha, Victoria, você devia saber disso.

Então meu pai estava no meio disso tudo. Grande droga de profecia.

- Ele me contou tudo o que sabia. Disse-me que não era para eu tentar resistir quando chegasse minha hora de voltar, e na época eu não sabia muito de nada. Somente quando conversei com Dédalo foi que entendi. Por isso que eu não deixei você me trazer de volta antes, Nico, porque Apollo, desde dali, já tinha ido falar comigo.

Nico assentiu fracamente e então eu pude perceber sua mão pegar o cabo da espada.

- Victoria, cuidado!

Tarde demais. Alguém tinha me pegado e saído correndo comigo, enquanto Nico -ouvi seus passos, firmes na terra- saíra correndo atrás de mim. Cheguei a um lugar escuro, abafado, e então percebi que estava no Labirinto.

- Você acha que pode brincar comigo, não é, novata? Ninguém mexe com Annabeth Chase.

E então a minha venda foi retirada. Na minha frente, estava Annabeth, Frankie e Miley.

Oh, droga.

**XX**

**N/A: **Oi todo mundo! Quero agradecer a vocês que leem Novos Olimpianos (até anonimamente :~) e também quero fazer um agradecimento especial a Monica s2 Ela me incentiva sempre a postar novos capítulos, e me manda rewin né rs Sigam o exemplo dela, folks! Novos Olimpianos ta acabando, mas eu não vou parar de escrever! Em breve tem fanfic minha nova aqui, no , de Harry Potter HAHAHAHA Só adianto que o shipper é Draco/Ginny, hein, olha lá. Capítulo feito todinho ao som de Backstreet Boys awn rs Não sou fã deles, mas curto algumas musicas, como Bigger e Inconsolable. Odeio essa correção automática do Word '-' Mastá. Goodbye :3 Fernanda.


	11. Finalmente a Paz?

**Capítulo 11 - Finalmente a Paz?**

Annabeth estava furiosa. Dava pra perceber pela sua expressão, parecia que ela ia matar todos ali com o olhar. Senti minhas mãos dormentes e olhei para trás, Annabeth havia me amarrado. Ok, isso está ficando ridículo, o que ela vai ganhar com isso mesmo? Lembrei-me das palavras de Luke antes dele morrer, _isso é só por ciúme da Rachel_, será que era mesmo? Annabeth ficava pior a cada dia.

Senti um aperto no coração e então me lembrei de todos do Acampamento, aqueles que estavam lá, lutando, tentando salvar nosso lar. Lembrei de Percy, Rachel, Jessica, Bianca... E Nico. Droga de amor, sempre vem nos momentos errados. Eu teria muito tempo pra me resolver com ele. Isso se Annabeth não me matar agora. Vai saber...

- Victoria. - Ela começou. - O que você vai ganhar se ficar ao lado dos deuses? O que você ganha com isso, hein? Entenda, só queremos deixar tudo melhor...

- Melhor? Melhor como, Annabeth? Você acha que realmente está melhorando tudo com isso? Campistas estão morrendo! O Acampamento está sendo destruído! E você não está nem aí. É o seu lar, Annabeth. O seu lar. E você está acabando com tudo!

- Acabando? Eu estou tentando melhorar. Eles não querem. Mas eu vou melhorar de algum jeito. Amanhã falo com você.

Dito isso ela saiu e fechou uma porta que tinha lá, que eu não sabia de onde tinha saído. Percebi que eu continuava amarrada, e tinha uma mesa com várias frutas. Como eu iria comer se estava amarrada? Continuei sentada e fiquei lá, pensando num jeito de sair.

**xx**

Nico estava com uma expressão assustada no rosto, era algo que eu nunca tinha visto. Victoria havia sido levada por Annabeth para o Labirinto. Como eu sabia? Sou a próxima guardiã do Labirinto, sei quando alguém entra e sai de lá. E Nico estava muito abalado. Eu sabia disso, sou a irmã dele, ele gosta muito dela e não quer que ninguém faça mal a ela. Rachel estava com uma expressão bem assustada no rosto, ela tinha se juntado a nós, e Percy estava parado. Lembro-me que quando fui para a missão com Annabeth, ela não era assim.

- E então, o que vamos fazer? - Nico perguntou. A cara dele estava horrível.

- Para onde Annabeth pode ter levado Victoria? - Luke perguntou. Ele estava abraçando Thalia.

- Labirinto. - Murmurei. E então contei sobre o colar do guardião.

- Então vamos para lá. - Thalia disse.

- Temos que achar a passagem primeiro, lembra-se? - Percy suspirou.

- Só precisamos... Precisamos desenhar a marca de Dédalo, também serve. Colocar na parede... E então unir o desenho ao colar. O Labirinto se abre onde eu estiver. - Contei. Eram muitas as vantagens de ser a guardiã. E havia suas desvantagens, também.

- Quem sabe desenhar... Ou então faz um rabisco mais próximo de um desenho? - Nico perguntou.

Ele estava com uma expressão horrível, ele queria salvar Victoria de qualquer jeito. Ele a amava. Ele queria estar perto dela a qualquer momento, e aquela droga de guerra não deixava! Suspirei e me sentei no chão, queria um descanso, mas não poderia descansar enquanto todos não estivessem a salvo. Rachel estava desenhando a marca de Dédalo, sendo auxiliada por Thalia e Percy. Passado algum tempo, ela terminou de desenhar e então corremos para a parede mais próxima.

Foi como eu suspeitava, o desenho se fundiu na parede ao tocar no colar e então uma passagem foi aberta. Toquei e então ela se iluminou, e descemos todos para o Labirinto, que estava bem diferente. Annabeth tinha modelado-o do jeito dela, mas ela não imaginava que eu, como futura guardiã, poderia ter acesso ao lugar que eu quisesse daquele lugar. Era como se o Labirinto criasse mais vida quando eu estivesse dentro dele, é algo meio estranho.

- E então? - Percy perguntou - Para onde vamos agora?

- Sigam-me. - Disse apenas.

Eu já sabia onde Victoria poderia estar. O Labirinto não mente pra mim.

**xx**

- É aqui. - Anunciei. Tínhamos chegado.

- Como você sabe Bianca? - Nico perguntou.

- Eu sou a futura guardiã do Labirinto, Nico. Eu tenho que saber andar por aqui. É só eu pedir que ele me leva aonde eu quero, simples.

- Isso me assusta. - Rachel murmurou. Percy a abraçou.

- Então, temos que entrar agora, certo? - Perguntei. Todos assentiram. - Quem vai primeiro?

- Não temos tempo pra isso, Bianca! Sabe-se lá o que Annabeth pode estar fazendo com a Victoria! Vamos entrar e pronto.

Nico abriu a porta e então o local foi revelado. Era como se fosse uma grande arena de batalha, com arquibancadas e bandeiras. E no fundo tinha uma pequena portinha, deduzi que Victoria estava ali. Não, ela _realmente _estava ali.

E então a arena começou a encher de gente, pessoas estavam chegando de todos os lugares. E então apareceu uma das amiguinhas de Annabeth, ou era a Frankie ou a Miley. Eu não era obrigada a saber, era?

- Vocês realmente vieram. - Era Miley. - Escolha um de seus amigos e vamos duelar. O primeiro que morrer perde.

- O primeiro que o quê? - Nico perguntou.

- O jogo é simples: vocês escolhem uma pessoa, ela duela comigo e se ganhar, duela com Annabeth. A primeira pessoa que morrer perde. A vida de Victoria depende disso. - Ela acrescentou com um sorriso. - Mas não é fácil ganhar de mim. E então, quem vai?

Todos nos olhamos por um momento, Percy e Nico iam dar um passo à frente, mas os censurei com os olhos. Não, eu precisava duelar com Annabeth. Eu precisava matá-la, o Labirinto não pode ficar nas mãos dela.

- Eu vou. - Declarei, e Nico arregalou os olhos. Miley se afastou e Nico se aproximou.

- Bianca, e se você morrer? Eu não quero que você morra... De novo. - Ele acrescentou, olhando pros pés.

- Não vou morrer. Relaxe. Apenas sente e assista Nico. - Falei confiante e sorri. Eu precisava ser confiante.

Peguei a espada que havia ganhado de Nico após a minha volta (Sim, ele me deu uma espada), fui até o centro da arena e gritei, a plenos pulmões:

- E então, Miley, vai se esconder assim como fez Annabeth?

- Não será preciso ela se esconder, pois não tenho medo de você, Bianca DiAngelo. Você irá duelar comigo.

Um par de olhos cinza me olhava fixamente e eu retribui. Os cabelos loiros de Annabeth caiam tão perfeitamente em seu ombro que disfarçava a cachorra que ela era. Percy estava inquieto na cadeira, e eu acho que se Nico não desse um murro em seu braço, ele não ficaria quieto até levantar e gritar com Annabeth. Ela se aproximou, e eu me afastei.

- Porque você fica fazendo isso, Annabeth? Você não precisa.

- Eu preciso. - Ela retrucou. Menina burra, essa.

- Só me diga o porquê, Annabeth. Diga-me.

- Vingança... Acho que eu não estava sendo bem tratada. Eu sou uma pessoa ambiciosa, gananciosa, e eu vi que assim eu posso ter o que quiser. Porque não se junta a mim?

Reprimi a vontade de dizer uns nomes bem feios pra ela. Tenho educação, obrigada.

- Só quando o inferno congelar. Acho que isso não vai acontecer.

- Então você continua sendo leal ao seu Acampamento?

- Sempre fui.

Annabeth deu um risinho sarcástico e então investiu contra mim. Desviei do golpe e então dei um corte em seu braço. Ela não se deixou abater, e então investiu com mais força. Fez um corte profundo no meu joelho (O que fez Nico se levantar da cadeira e Percy colocar as mãos na cabeça), e depois no meu ombro. Loira fingida.

- Você realmente acha que vai conseguir passar por mim, Bianca?

Ela abaixou a espada e deu uma gargalhada, como se tudo aquilo fosse muito engraçado. Idiota.

- Acho. Porque um bom lutador não pára no meio da luta pra cantar vitória.

Enfiei a espada com toda a minha força no meio da barriga dela, e depois tirei. Ela olhava da espada (manchada de sangue) pra mim, e pra barriga. Ela foi caindo no chão, e então caiu completamente. Bateu a cabeça com muita força. Fechou os olhos, e eu pude sentir meu colar de guardiã do Labirinto brilhar.

Annabeth morrera, e eu era a próxima guardiã.

Fiquei parada, no centro da arena, enquanto as amiguinhas de Annabeth fugiam, e todo mundo saía. Nico, Percy, Rachel, Luke e Thalia vieram até mim, e Nico me deu um abraço.

- Achei que eu fosse te perder de novo, Bianca.

- Você não vai escapar de mim tão cedo, irmãozinho.

O abracei e então as lágrimas vieram ao meu olho. Pude entender Nico, ele não queria perder a irmã de novo. Desfiz-me do abraço e então fui até a sala onde Victoria estava presa. A porta estava trancada, então começamos a golpeá-la até ela finalmente abrir.

E então entramos.

**xx**

Estava com fome, com sono e dor nas mãos. Aquela loira aguada da Annabeth ainda não havia voltado pra me tirar daqui! Se ela me tirasse, né, porque dali em diante eu já esperava qualquer tipo de coisa. E então senti a porta sendo golpeada, e me encolhi.

A porta finalmente foi aberta (ou derrubada, entenda do jeito que achar melhor) e então Bianca entrou, olhando pros lados. Senti-me aliviada. Logo depois entraram Percy, Rachel, Luke, Thalia e Nico. Senti uma pontada de alívio ao vê-lo ali. Ele então me viu, e correu em minha direção (n/a: dramático, diga oi para os leitores '-'). Abraçou-me, e desfez o nó em meu braço.

- Você ta bem, Victoria?

- Acho que sim. Meus pulsos estão dormentes, mas isso é normal. O que aconteceu com Annabeth?

- Morreu. Bianca a matou. - Rachel respondeu, e então me senti ficando branca. - Agora ela é a nova guardiã do Labirinto.

- Então finalmente teremos paz? - Sorri pra todos ali, principalmente Nico.

- Acho que sim. - Nico sorriu, e então ele me beijou.

Teríamos muito tempo pra resolver a droga do amor dali em diante.

**xx**

**N/A: **Chorem de emoção! Sério, chorem '-' rs. Penúltimo (ou último) capítulo de Novos Olimpianos, e fiz o capítulo maior do que geralmente faço. Muito orgulhosa de mim mesma, sabe? É a primeira vez que termino uma long-fic e bem, estou feliz e pronta pra começar outra! Desculpem a demora nas atualizações. Eu, bem, me ferrei em todas as provas (nem todas, mas whatever) e então, bem, correndo pra recuperar as notas. Terá um epílogo, disso eu tenho certeza, porque os leitores ocultos (e não ocultos, rs) querem saber o final de Novos Olimpianos. Obrigada mesmo a todos que leram! Devo começar uma fic Dramione por esses dias e reescrever uma fic de Twilight que eu tenho no outro portal de fanfic. Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado. Deixem uma review, por favor.

**O QUE VOCÊ QUER?**

**UMA REVIEW '-' HÁ!**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_5 anos depois..._

Eu estava uma total pilha de nervos. Rachel me entupia de maquiagem, e não me deixava abrir o olho pra nada. Já se passaram cinco anos desde que tudo acontecera, e hoje, especialmente hoje, era como se um flashback passasse rapidamente pela minha mente. O Labirinto, o retorno de Bianca, minha amizade com Rachel, a minha descoberta sobre eu ser uma meio-sangue, Jessica e Luke se tornarem meus amigos, a morte de Annabeth, meu namoro com Nico... Rachel me mandou abrir os olhos e então eu vi. Estava linda. O vestido branco combinava perfeitamente com meu tom de pele, e eu nunca poderia imaginar que Rachel maquiava tão bem.

- É o seu casamento, Victoria. Sorria! - Rachel animou-me.

- Obrigada, Rach. De verdade. Já foi ver Nico?

- Já, e ele está uma total pilha de nervos!

Rimos juntas e então ela me abraçou. Era o meu casamento com Nico Di Angelo, e em breve eu seria a Sra. Di Angelo. Rachel e Percy eram meus padrinhos de casamento, da minha parte, e da parte de Nico, eram Bianca e Luke. Não, eles não estavam juntos, porque Luke namorava Thalia. Mas Thalia entendeu porque não foi chamada pra ser madrinha; Bianca é irmã de Nico, e Rachel é minha melhor amiga. Bianca havia desistido de ser uma Caçadora, e Ártemis entendeu completamente. Ela se apaixonara por Jesse, um campista do chalé de Apolo, no caso, meu irmão.

- Victoria, está na hora. - Bianca veio me avisar. - Você ta pronta?

Olhei-me no espelho. Pensei em todos os anos que passei com Nico. Pensei em tudo de bom que acontecera.

- Estou pronta. Já chego lá, Bianca.

- Quem vai te levar ao altar? - Rachel perguntou depois que Bianca saiu.

- Apolo, Rach. Quem você acha que seria? - Sorri.

Rachel terminou os detalhes no meu vestido e no meu cabelo. Eu estava linda, definitivamente. Fomos juntas pra perto do local onde seria o casamento (Seria no Acampamento mesmo, num local lindo, ao ar livre), e então ela me deixou lá, e se juntou a Percy no altar. Poucos segundos depois, meu pai chegou. O deus do sol, das profecias e blá blá blá iria me levar no altar.

- Victoria. - Ele sorriu - Desde o dia que seu caminho cruzou o de Nico, já sabia que vocês iriam terminar juntos. Eu até poderia escrever um haicai sobre isso agorinha...

- Mas não escreva, pai, por favor! - Sorri. - Não podemos demorar, certo?

- Claro que não.

Apolo pegou meu braço e então fomos em direção ao altar. O olhar das pessoas ali me deixava mais confiante a cada passo, o sorriso encorajador de Jessica e Thalia, a chegada ao altar, a força de Percy e Rachel, a compreensão de Luke e Bianca, todos ali me davam força.

- Você está certa de que quer fazer isso, certo? - Nico me perguntou. Bobinho.

- Nunca estive mais certa.

E então me casei. Dei o passo definitivo pro resto da minha vida. Agora sou a Sra. Victoria Di Angelo, filha de Apolo. Não terá mais guerras. Só amor.

**N/A: **A primeira long-fic que eu termino. Sério, to muito orgulhosa de mim por isso! Rumo às outras long-fics! Hahahaha Obrigada a todo mundo que leu Novos Olimpianos, que me aturou quando eu passava semanas sem atualizar, agora ta aqui, terminada. Obrigada mesmo! Love all, leitores. #spreadthelove Risos. Leiam minha fic Introducing Me, casal principal Fred e Hermione, meu xodó de Harry Potter. Beijos!


End file.
